Talk:RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
History Is there any way to streamline the History section? Can we put some of it in Banagher's article like we did with the 00 suits? —AscendedAlteran 15:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) All of the history (I think) is largely a copy from Banagher's page, so I think just getting rid of the Unicorn's history, except for the stuff about the Silver Bullets, should be redirected to Banagher's page, and his page should be more streamlined too. Gaeaman788 16:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :What do you suggest we streamline? —AscendedAlteran 17:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) UNICORN UPGRADE Is there any news or information about upgrading the Unicorn? Will there be a funnel-type weapons for this Unicorn? In the game, Banagher Links is somewhat useless for having a high awakening stat because his Gundam don't have a funnel-type weapon and only having a small amount of weaponry... It feels like this Gundam is somewhat weak but I still use it in the game because it looks cool... :Please sign your comments, there should be instructions right below the title of the editting page. And unless you count the Full Armor mode, then no. And if there were you would have to wait a long time before seeing it in a game. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 22:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Funnels aren't the end-all, be-all ultimate weapon for a mobile suit, you know. Besides, why would the Unicorn need on-board funnels when it can take control of other units' funnels for lulzraep? —AscendedAlteran 21:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) NT-D against "non-NT Funnels"... As we already know that with the NT-D system, it's not a problem for Unicorn to take over the control of its enemies' fin funnel A.K.A special weapons for NT in UC series. One thing that makes me curious is; is it possible for Unicorn to take over "non-NT funnel" that appear in alternate universe such as Bit in G and 00, Fang in 00, DRAGOON & Barrel in SEED and G-Bits in X? Despite we already know that those "siblings of funnel" are not classified as NT weapon (with the exception of G-Bits, of course), but their purpose and the way they work is (almost) exactly the same as funnel. What do you think, sis & bro? Pronunciation 02:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * Point is, why bother? Unless Unicorn will appear in something like EXA, there won't be any official encounter between Unicorn and those tech. If you're going to made crossover story, then it's up to you for decision anyway. That being said, at least CE's gunbarrel shouldn't be effect by NT-D since it is manual control. Kuruni 05:25, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So far in crossovers in games it seems to follow a simple rule: haro/maunually controlled=immune, mentally/other computer control=vulnerable. Just saying. Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death? Wingstrike 21:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Unit 3 That weird, funny looking, golden unicorn unit 3 that classified as "phoenix", is it really exists canonically? Pronunciation (talk) 08:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC)